Episode 1114 (4 April 1995)
Synopsis Ruth returns with some news for Mark, while Sharon pays some surprise visits. Ricky tries to get Bianca a job. Sharon isn't happy about Peggy hitting her in public, and people tend to stare at her. She goes to the café but hesitates at the door, not sure whether to go in, when Pat comes over to say hello, and ask if she's OK after her run-in with motormouth. Sharon says yes, it wasn't really that bad, and she walks off, not going into the café. Later she sees Phil in the square and tells him that she knows what he said and the truth has a habit of coming out so he shouldn't be too smug. He is disconcerted. She goes to the café too, later, and Kathy says she's not welcome and to get out. Sharon says Mum sends her regards, and Kathy looks at her nastily and says she'll throw her out if she doesn't go. Later, she decides to go in the Vic and Phil and Kathy are there, after chatting and generally being unsettled by it all, and they stare at her as she walks in. Peggy is chatting to them and Grant is serving them. Binnie serves Sharon, who says and get them whatever they're having too... They all stand around dumbly, Sharon goes over to Peggy and says if she ever hits her again she'll be picking her eyelashes out of the ice bucket, goodnight. Sharon goes to the video shop early and chats to Nigel who is awkward about it, and obviously embarrassed, but gives her the video she wants. Nigel discusses it with Sanjay and says he'd rather have a fight with Grant than Mrs Mitchell. Kathy is advertising for staff, and Ricky sees it and tells Bianca, who's been moping around since losing the job at the fish shop. She is nasty in general to him and asks why he's telling her, he says to help. She says well how much does it pay, etc? He says he'll find out. Meanwhile Robbie persuades Blossom to go for it, to earn some extra cash etc (and he thinks he will get free food) So Ricky goes back and asks again, Kathy asks if B really wants the job since she's not coming in herself. Blossom talks to her and she immediately offers her the job. Later Bianca goes in and assumes that she can take the job, and Kathy takes her down a few pegs. haha. Bianca is furious and goes and blames Ricky (what a little bitch she is). Blossom wants to help buying food etc in the house, and she hears B ask for new shoes, and Carol say she will have to wait a few weeks. She goes and offers Bianca her wages to get them, but B has seen David since then....! Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Susan Tully as Michelle *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Tony Caunter as Roy *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Michelle Joseph as Della *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Kim Barry as Salon Customer *Steven Dykes as Man in Pub Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes